Letting Go On Rainy Nights
by Izari-Hime
Summary: A rainy night, A attempt to end it. Truth revealed. One chance just one chance to save her...Please let me be on time. A SasuSaku OneShot rated T for somewhat heavy angst Please R&R all comments welcome.Oh yeah this is my first fanfiction story ever write


**In The Rain**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be filthy rich and it would be SasuSaku 4 ever!**

**In The Rain**

She thought there was no meaning for living anymore. She had no one left and the person that she loves the most just gives her the cold shoulder. Her parents were dead and her so-called friends didn't understand.

Sakura decided to try to end this now. It was pouring rain outside and all there was was darkness. Her candy pink hair glistened in the rain by the moonlight. As she walked out of her small one bedroom apartment, she headed down to the high bridge over the river. Because of the downpour, the river was starting to flood over.

She was walking her tears mingled in with the rain and her loud sobs nowhere to be heard. Standing over the bridge just thinking. **"_If you let me come with you, you will never be lonely again!"…………" I love you with all my heart! Please don't go!" (End of Flashback) _**Why did he just leave like that? He didn't even give me a chance. He hates me. I'm always holding him down, while he just comes and saves me all the time because I'm his teammate. I guess this is the end. No one would care so I might as well end this here.

Sakura started to climb on to the bars of the bridge.

Her pink hair soaked and dancing in the heavy winds. She was just about to jump………….. When someone grabbed her shoulder.

She turned around. Her emerald green eyes met someone's onyx black ones. "Sasuke" she whispered. " Why are you doing this?

There is something I need to tell you."He waited for an answer.

"What do you want? Can't you just let me out of my misery?"She pleaded while letting out a sob

" No. I can't let you do this to yourself."He said, while thinking how come she would come this far and try to give up so easily.

" Why! Why won't you just leave me alone! You don't understand! You don't care about me at all! The only reason you keep saving me is because I was part of those missons and your team mate. I'll just keep holding you guys down so just let me do what I want to do."

She didn't know why was he here. He doesn't care at all, not one bit. She thought

" B-Because, b-because…"He stammered. Somwthing inside was keeping him from saying what he came here to say.

She was about to climb over again and jump for sure.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm. "Please don't do this to yourself" He told her.

She gave him a dirty look as more tears escaped her eyes. "And why the hell would you care one bit"

At this point she had one leg over the railing and the only thing holding her from jumping was his grasp on her arm.

He was thinking, " Why is she doing this. Has she come to this point allready?"

Now she was shaking. Her porcelain skin shook as it shined in the moonlight and her angelic face in the night was flushed and pale from crying.

She was wondering why he was here and his reason why. " I have loved you for all these years and all you do is hate me. I know you don't really care about why I would do this. The truth is even when I'm standing tall inside I'm broken and now I have reached my limit" She whispered.

He thought over what she had just said." I do not hate you and I never did." He whispered barley audiable.

She had got out of his grasp and was now falling. He quickly caught her by her arms before she hit the water. "Don't do this to youself. Please!" He yelled at her.

She was shaking and wriggling trying to make him let go. " Let go of me now! What do you want anyways! You have no reason to keep me here and you don't need me!"

He had this urge inside to tell her why he was there in the first place but couldn't at the moment. " Yes I do need you because..."

"Because what !" She gave him an unquestionable look.

" Because I love you ! Thats why!" He pulled her back up and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. While he just stood there hugging her until she got a hold of herself. "Because I love you," He whispered and kissed her on top of her head.

**The End**

_**That's my story hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and review! I'm a new writer and I need all the help I can get! O.o And I know characters are OOC big time but, this is fan fiction. Any thing can happen. LoL. Plz review :)**_


End file.
